¿Por qué no?
by Chiru Less
Summary: Illumi se encuentra exhausto luego de un arduo trabajo y lo único que desea es descansar, pero sus planes parecen frustrarse cuando el pequeño Killua decide que su regreso a la casa es el mejor momento para despejar sus dudas. Soft IlluKillu


**Hunter x Hunter y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra y propiedad de Yoshihiro Togashi. Solo escribo por placer.**

* * *

—¿Por qué no, Aniki?

—Ya te lo expliqué, Kil. Las cosas no funcionan así.

—No entiendo. Yo le veo mucho sentido.

—Porque tienes 8 años, Killu. Por eso.

—¡No me digas mocoso!

—Tú mismo lo has hecho, no yo. Que conste.

No podía evitar divertirse viendo el berrinche que se avecinaba en el rostro levemente sonrojado de su hermano menor. En esos momentos, Killua era una combinación impagable de emociones: estaba enojado, indignado, triste y confundido; las palabras que había utilizado durante su pequeña discusión habían sido las de un adulto —al cual a Illumi le hubiese gustado conocer y darle un correctivo sobre qué cosas no debían hablarse delante de un niño, como el albino— pero sus gestos aún eran, como debían ser, los de un niño pequeño al cual se le había negado un gran capricho.

Estaba sonrojado de puro coraje, su ceño fruncido al intentar entender las explicaciones extrañas de su hermano mayor, y aquel extraño peluche con forma de dinosaurio que arrastraba por toda la casa, deformado en sus manos de tanto apretarlo por los nervios. Había seguido a Illumi incluso hasta una de las salas anteriores al despacho de su padre. El morocho estaba cansado; acababa de volver de un trabajo especialmente difícil. Su abuelo había subido el nivel de las exigencias que le estaban solicitando y, pese a que no quería admitirlo abiertamente, le había costado bastante concretar el trabajo y esperaba sinceramente que lo dejaran en paz, aunque fuese por una pequeña temporada.

Pero cuando había querido dar por terminado todo aquello, darle el informe correspondiente a su padre y lanzarse sobre su cama a dormir durante siglos, se había topado con aquella cabecita de cabellos blancos y un cuestionamiento con el cual no tenía las fuerzas mentales para batallar, pero por el que Killua parecía haber estado pensando mucho y no iba a dejarlo pasar así como así.

—Pero Aniki…

Illumi quiso rodar los ojos; con una seña discreta indicó a los mayordomos que estaban deambulando cerca de la sala que se retiraran. Comenzaba a impacientarse con los pedidos de Killua y no le apetecía que alguien indeseable y de poca confianza oyera los pensamientos enmarañados y estrambóticos del niño. Pasó sus dedos por sus cabellos negros, notando algún que otro nudo en ellos. Los observó con la mente en blanco; estaba comenzando a crecer demasiado, a salirse de control. El cabello ya le estaba llegando a los hombros y había comenzado a estorbarle; luego de descansar debidamente iba a cortarlo, sin lugar a dudas.

—Illumi, no me estás oyendo —su mirada desenfocada se posó en Killua a un par de metros de su posición. Otra vez estaba frunciendo el ceño en forma exagerada y dramática. El aludido suspiró, de repente más cansado de lo que había estado cuando había puesto un pie de vuelta en la montaña.

—Si, lo estoy haciendo desde que llegué, Kil. Mi respuesta no cambiará por eso.

—¿Por qué no? —«no, no otra vez», observó por el rabillo del ojo la gran puerta que conducía al despacho de su padre. Ya había sido informado de su presencia y seguramente lo estaba aguardando. No quería, no le gustaba hacerlo esperar, y si se ponía en la vana tarea de pretender convencer a un niño de ocho años aferrado a sus decisiones infantiles, iba a perecer en esa misma sala.

—Killu, mira… ¿podemos hablar de esto luego? Tengo que hablar con papá ahora.

—Hay alguien más, ¿verdad? Por eso me dices que no.

—Oh por… Killu, ya basta.

—¡No lo niegas!

—¡Claro que no, porque no te interesa!

Apretó sus labios con fuerza, consciente de que había caído en las provocaciones tontas del menor. Se había exasperado no sólo porque seguía insistiendo, sino porque redoblaba la apuesta. Ya iba a averiguar quién había sido el pobre infeliz que había abierto la boca delante de Killua, porque estaba claro que sólo no había podido elaborar todo aquel drama. Ni aquella demanda traída de los pelos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no quieres que seamos novios?

—Kil, baja la voz —por algún motivo que desconocía, aquel reclamo en labios del albino le incomodaba pese a saber que era un pedido inocente basado en algo que seguramente había oído a escondidas y que él desconocía lo que le había atraído al punto de proponérselo a él con aquella inocencia y desfachatez que caracterizaba a los niños, y que él no estaba sabiendo manejar— No podemos ser novios porque somos hermanos, entiéndelo.

—¿No me quieres?

No estaba preparado para aquello.

—Killu —exasperado, resopló mientras se acercaba a paso lento y se arrodillaba frente a Killua, quien pareció bajar la guardia, quizás esperando por fin que lo aceptara. Vio sus ojos brillosos, su ceño relajándose, su postura volverse más recta, firme, expectante—, eres mi hermano, claro que te quiero.

—¿Más que a Alluka?

—Claro que si —no iba a decirle que no poseía ningún sentimiento afectivo por quien ya a esas alturas no consideraba parte de la familia porque no era la situación ni el momento y, su respuesta, rápida y honesta, había satisfecho a su hermano. Incluso decidió subir un poco más la apuesta, a ver si con aquello lo dejaba tranquilo de una buena vez—. Eres único para mí, Killu. Y lo sabes.

Le vio sonreír con pena, algo que no caracterizaba demasiado a Killua, e Illumi se permitió disfrutar del brillo extraño en sus ojos, del sonrojo suave de sus mejillas y de su aparente vergüenza ante aquellas palabras que en esa familia no solían decirse demasiado a menudo. Se preguntó por un momento si aquella petición no tenía como trasfondo la ausencia de cariño, pero rápidamente lo desechó; Killua los tenía a todos a sus pies, era el niño mimado de aquella casa de asesinos; los mayordomos, sus padres y él —especialmente él— quien había sido asignado a controlar su entrenamiento, se desvivía por sus necesidades, y pese a que Illumi no sabía ser expresivo, estaba seguro de que había logrado transmitirle en acciones el cariño desmedido que sentía por el menor.

No, aquello era un capricho, y posiblemente él era la primera víctima con la cual Killua había deseado experimentar.

—Entonces… ¿hay alguien al que quieras más que a mí, _Aniki_?

De manera poco agradable el mayor se percató de que aquello partía de la mente de Killua, no de alguien más. Sus planteos eran demasiado puntuales y el morocho se sorprendió mucho al comprobar un dejo de celos marcar aquella pregunta. ¿Cómo era posible que un niño tan pequeño…? No, estaba sacando las cosas de quicio. Killua no podía estar refiriéndose a ellos dos de una manera romántica porque sencillamente no sabía lo que eso significaba, y estaba demostrando simple y llanamente celos de una posible competencia por la atención de su hermano mayor. Sí, era eso.

También se dio cuenta que aquello no iba a tener la resolución rápida y limpia que le hubiese gustado cuando vio el ceño de Killua fruncirse nuevamente, preparado para arremeter. No iba a negar que el tema le daba curiosidad; le intrigaba saber qué y a quién había oído, qué historias se había hecho su pequeña y aún limitada mente en cuestiones de experiencia con respecto a ello, y cómo había llegado a la conclusión infantil de mezclarlo todo.

—No, Killu. No hay nadie más. ¿Por qué quieres que seamos novios, si ya somos hermanos?

—Pero no es lo mismo, ¿no? Quiero decir, no haces con un hermano lo que haces con un novio.

Bien, había metido la pata. Su propia curiosidad lo había hundido hasta el cuello, y no sabía cómo iba a hacer para no ahogarse sin tener que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Ahora sí estaba sinceramente preocupado por lo que había escuchado aquel chiquillo, porque estaba descubriendo que Killua manejaba más información oscura y tergiversada de la que le hubiese gustado.

—No, claro que no. Por eso no podemos serlo, ¿entiendes?

—No, la verdad. No sabía que había cosas que no podías hacer conmigo. No quieres, que es diferente.

—Claro que… —iba a decir que tales cosas no existían porque veía avecinarse otro berrinche más peligroso que éste, pero se contuvo a tiempo. Si le decía aquello, Killua iba a entender que ellos podían hacerlo todo y eso no era lo que Illumi pretendía, pero tampoco podía explicarle por qué se estaba negando abiertamente, era demasiado pequeño para aquello. Maldijo al cretino que lo había metido en aquel lío— Killu, tú no quieres que hagamos las cosas que hacen papá y mamá.

—¿Y qué hacen ellos?

—¿Quieres besuquearte conmigo como hacen ellos cuando creen que no los vemos?

—¡Qué asco! Claro que no quiero eso.

—Bueno, eso significa ser novios.

—Oh… pero Milluki dijo que se sentía bien tener una novia —bien, ya sabía a quién tenía que dar el correctivo. Al menos había sacado algo de todo aquello.

—Él no sabe lo que es eso, así que no puede opinar.

—¿Y tú sí, Aniki?

—Me lo reservo.

—¿Eh?

—En otro momento, Killu. Ahora hablaré con papá.

—Claro que no, ¿te estás besuqueando con alguien? —sintió el filo de los celos en sus palabras ansiosas, e Illumi temió genuinamente por su salud mental.

—No, yo no hago esas cosas.

—¿Por qué no?

«Oh, por Dios».

—Porque no tengo tiempo, ni ganas.

—¿Pero...no se siente bien? Milluki parecía muy convencido de que a la chica le gustaba lo que le hacía su novio.

—¿De qué rayos hablas? —Killua suspiró pesadamente, como si le molestara tener que dar tantas explicaciones.

—Fui a molestar a Milluki cuando estaba mirando una película. Me dijo que aquel tipo era el novio de la chica, y que aquello que estaban haciendo a ella le gustaba mucho… ¿Aniki? —el _Nen_ de Illumi se descontroló por un momento al entender por fin qué era lo que había provocado todo aquello, y no estaba para nada contento de que su hermano no cuidara lo que el niño estaba absorbiendo como una maldita esponja. Iba a arrojar e incendiar todo el maldito porno que tenía, lo juraba.

—Voy a matar a Milluki.

—No puedes, recuerda las reglas. Entonces, le pregunté si era normal que ella llorara. Me dijo que no estaba llorando, que era muy feliz en realidad.

—Killu, olvida lo que sea que hayas visto. Fue muy grosero por parte de Milluki permitir que vieras eso.

—¿Por qué? Era raro, eso sí. Pero el gordo dijo que eso hacían las personas que se amaban, que eran novios y eso. Es todo.

—No le digas así a tu hermano, Killu, y es verdad, pero eso lo hacen las personas adultas. No los niños como tú.

—Pero... —resopló resignado— Está bien.

—Bien —Illumi casi suelta un quejido de alivio al comprobar que por fin aquello iba a terminar, lo que le resultó levemente sospechoso viniendo del albino.

—¿Lo haremos cuando crezca y sea adulto?

—¡No!

—¿Por qué no, Aniki?

—Me rindo. Haz lo que quieras, yo ya no puedo.

—¡Claro, seamos novios, Aniki!

Era increíble comprobar cómo todas las explicaciones y excusas que le había dado le habían entrado por un oído y salido por el otro limpiamente, no había asimilado ni una sola de ellas. Incluso seguía insistiendo cuando él mismo había expresado su desagrado ante las muestras de afecto de sus padres, y pretendía que ellos dos…

Iba a adjudicarlo a que era un mocoso malcriado e ignorante. Pensó con cierto placer que, quizás, en un futuro no tan lejano cuando se enterara y comprendiera realmente lo que significaban los planteos que le había hecho a su hermano mayor, iba a morirse de vergüenza. Tal vez, por el momento, no tenía nada de malo seguirle la corriente en aquel juego tonto hasta que se cansara e inventara algo más con lo que distraerse.

—Claro, Killu.

—¡Papá, Illumi y yo somos novios!

—Pero qué…

Illumi no quería voltear porque ya sabía que su padre estaba de pie frente a las puertas de su despacho. Enfrascado en controlar su ira y su exasperación con Killua, el morocho había bajado la guardia tanto como para no haber sentido la presencia de su padre, quien a su vez probablemente la había ocultado en el afán de oír la conversación supuestamente inocente entre sus hijos.

—Me alegra mucho, hijo. Ahora, ve a jugar.

—¿Luego vienes por mí, Aniki? —Killua parecía renovado en felicidad, e Illumi no pudo resistirse a su sonrisa.

—Luego de que duerma algo, Killu.

—Pero…

—Ten piedad con tu novio, Killua. Debes cuidarlo.

—Mmm… está bien. Nos vemos.

Illumi vio a Killua alejarse como si nada hubiera pasado. Le hubiese encantado tener el descaro con el que se manejaba para poder afrontar la pena que le causaba que su padre hubiese presenciado aquello.

—Es un niño, Illumi. Ya se le pasará.

—Eso espero. Si me permites hacer un pedido, me gustaría limpiar las habitaciones de Milluki.

—Descuida, eso lo haré yo mismo. Pasa, hijo. Cuéntame que has podido saber del Gen'ei Ryodan. Me intriga su líder.

Killua camufló su presencia al mínimo, esperando que el arduo entrenamiento que había realizado en ausencia de Illumi hubiese dado los frutos deseados. Se decepcionó al notar que apenas habían tocado el tema cuando él se había marchado, pero le entusiasmó la idea de saber que su padre iba a darle unos cuantos consejos sobre cómo lidiar con el pesado de su hermano menor, poniendo peor a Illumi. La satisfacción regresó a su mente cuando recordó la exasperación y la falta de control en las emociones de Illumi y por qué no, la incomodidad y la pequeña duda que había notado en su rostro. Lo había hecho adrede, claro estaba. Killua sabía perfectamente que todo aquello que le había mencionado de manera intencional era algo que hacían las parejas y no hermanos, pero no había podido evitar cobrarse venganza por los malos momentos que Illumi le hacía pasar durante su estadía en la casa. Él también podía sentirse incómodo con algunas palabras y gestos que aún no terminaba de comprender bien, y que no quería hacerlo, porque sabía que estaba exagerándolo todo.

Illumi lo amaba, pero no de esa forma. Y eso estaba bien, porque eran hermanos. Los hermanos no hacían cosas de pareja, y ellos no iban a ser la excepción. Pero gracias a su padre, ahora iba a poder prolongar un poco más su tortura; le intrigaba mucho saber cuáles eran los límites reales de su hermano mayor, y cómo iba a afrontar aquello y salir airoso en el proceso.

Él también podía jugar, no cabían dudas.

Satisfecho con sus conclusiones, Killua se alejó del lugar con una sonrisa en el rostro, pensando en la sorpresa que Milluki se iba a llevar cuando su padre lo acusara de algo que jamás había sucedido.

* * *

 **Quise escribir algo cortito y sencillo de HxH para empezar, jaja**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, nos estamos leyendo!**


End file.
